


In The Morning

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: After a rousing celebration.





	In The Morning

Eldigan closed his eyes as quickly as he'd opened them. Yes, it was definitely morning and yes, he'd definitely celebrated quite thoroughly the night before. He didn't regret it-- There'd been good cause for celebration! 

Beside him, Sigurd was still snoring softly, seemingly missing half his clothing, and quite likely to wake up far too cheerful for his condition. 

But Sigurd had been enthusiastic and Eldigan had done more than humor him, at least to the best of memory. 

Eldigan tugged the blankets up. Eventually someone would pity them with breakfast. Until then... 

Well, it had been a good time.


End file.
